


Make it Hurt

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind really gets off on being tied up - the tighter, the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Hurt

The bonds were tight, cutting into the seams between Rewind’s wrist and servo. It wasn’t entirely painful, merely an irritating discomfort at best. Somehow though, this minor hindrance only seemed to escalate Rewind’s arousal further. It was no small secret that he got off on being tied up - the stronger the bonds, the better.

Chromedome had presented some reservations when the subject was first brought up. The idea of the actual bondage wasn’t what concerned him. In fact, it excited him, in a way. Having that much power over another was a rush to him, even if it didn’t surmount to much in the end. However, with the way that Rewind had eagerly encouraged him to tie him up until it hurt, it gave him some pause. He didn’t want to hurt his lover. But, the more Rewind pushed, the more he relented.

With the way he was rocking into Rewind now, though (with such ferocity that the berth shook), it was hard to tell that he had ever held such thoughts.

Rewind moaned loudly and unabashedly, egging Chromedome on with loud chants for more. He rocked his hips into every thrust, white static fritzing his visor when Chromedome managed to hit a rather sensitive node. Energon oozed from where the cyber-mesh bit into his wrists from his writhing. Overload was approaching fast for him. It would only take a few more thrusts for him to come completely undone.

The ragged venting coming from Chromedome was evidence of his own approaching overload as well. Chromedome gripped Rewind’s hips, driving into him with reckless abandon. He motions became more and more erratic as he went until he overloaded, burying himself inside Rewind’s valve.

Transfluid coated the inside of Rewind. He whimpered at the feeling, his own overload overtaking him at the sensation. He pulled taut at the ropes as he did so, making sure they pulled tight.

They sat on the berth together for a few moments to catch their venting. Eventually, Chromedome reached over to free Rewind. The smaller mech tried not to mourn the loss.


End file.
